


One-Way Mirror

by RegretfullyRegretful



Series: One-Way Mirror [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Antinous - Freeform, Artist Nico di Angelo, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interrogation, M/M, Married Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Murder, NYPD, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is interrogated, Not Beta Read, OOC Nico Di Angelo, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Police, Serial Killers, bryce is dead, ooc will solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful
Summary: “Nico di Angelo?” asked one of the detectives.Nico looked at him, cocking his head and keeping his face neutral, still not speaking. There was a beat of silence before the other detective cleared his throat. Both detectives moved to sit across from him, their chairs scraping across the floor. A file was set on the table and Nico could see papers sticking out, a single name on the edge of one catching his eye, Bryce Lawrence. He worked to keep his face emotionless, but he could feel his stomach flip. ‘Oh,’ he thought, ‘that’s why I’m here.’“Allow me to clarify the question, you are Nico di Angelo?” the same detective asked.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One-Way Mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788187
Comments: 13
Kudos: 313





	One-Way Mirror

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there but he had begun shifting around in the chair, the cold metal was awkward and harsh and it was digging into his thighs. Although that was probably the purpose of it, he doubted that the chairs in interrogation rooms were meant to be anything other than uncomfortable. The room was chilly and poorly lit, surely the dank atmosphere was meant to intensify the discomfort of it all. He stared forward, trying to pretend that he could see through the one-way mirror. ‘ _ Maybe I can make them nervous’ _ he thought. When the door finally opened, he gave them no reaction besides a glance in the direction of the detectives.

“Nico di Angelo?” asked one of the detectives.

Nico looked at him, cocking his head and keeping his face neutral, still not speaking. There was a beat of silence before the other detective cleared his throat. Both detectives moved to sit across from him, their chairs scraping across the floor. A file was set on the table and Nico could see papers sticking out, a single name on the edge of one catching his eye,  _ Bryce Lawrence.  _ He worked to keep his face emotionless, but he could feel his stomach flip.  _ ‘Oh,’  _ he thought, _ ‘that’s why I’m here.’ _

“Allow me to clarify the question, you are Nico di Angelo?” the same detective asked. 

Nico flicked his eyes up to look at them, “Yes,” he stated monotonously.

“Well, Mr. di Angelo, my name is Detective Varus and this is my partner, Detective Antinous,” he said.

Nico sat forward, crossing his arms. He scowled, glaring at the two detectives, “Why am I here?”

One of the detectives, Antinous, sneered at him, grabbing the file and opening it harshly. He threw it haphazardly on the table, some of the papers spilling out slightly. Nico could read the majority of the documents clearly now, and they went far beyond Bryce, He saw glimpses of names he had long since tried to forget,  _ Octavian, Minos, Otis, Lycaon _ . He knew there were more names, in fact, he was sure that he knew names that the detectives didn’t. His mouth dried. 

“We wanted to ask you a few questions, Mr. di Angelo,” Varus said. 

Nico wondered if he should ask for a lawyer, but he feared that would raise suspicion. No, his best bet was to seem nonchalant but ignorant. He just had to keep his reactions and emotions in check, which shouldn’t be a problem. These detectives wouldn’t be able to shock him, he knew exactly what happened to all those people and he was also certain that the detectives didn’t. Nico leaned back again, sighing, “What do you want to know?”

Varus pulled a paper from the file, a picture of Bryce, and held it up for Nico to see, “Do you know this man?”

Nico nodded, “Yes.”

“Did you know he was dead?” Antinous asked obnoxiously, hoping to catch Nico off guard.

Nico was expecting it, though, and his reaction was exactly what it needed to be. His eyes opened wide, feigning surprise, and he shifted anxiously, “No, I didn’t,” he lied. 

Varus set the picture down, “How did you know Bryce Lawrence, Mr. di Angelo?” 

“Um,” Nico stuttered, “I guess I worked with him, although not very often.”

“How would you describe your relationship with Bryce?” Varus pressed.

“Tense. Honestly, we didn’t really like each other. That probably isn’t what I’m supposed to say, but it’s the truth” he answered, forcing his voice to lilt and crack.

“Do you know someone who would have wanted to hurt Bryce?” 

“I didn’t know many people that liked him, he tended to rub people the wrong way,” Nico said honestly.

Everytime he spoke, Antinous seemed to relax a little. He sat back slightly in his chair and his glare became less intense, he was writing Nico off as a non-threat. Nico wanted to smirk at that, but he saw how Varus’s eyes seemed to narrow in on him with each answer. 

“Do you remember ever hearing anybody say anything about a plan to hurt Bryce?” Varus asked.

“No,” Nico lied, his heart rate steady, looking directly at Detective Varus.

Varus paused for a moment and then turned to Antnous, whispering something in his ear. Antinous nodded stiffly then stood up, leaving the interrogation room. Nico watched him leave but stayed still, not wanting to seem nervous or fidgety unless that was his direct intention. The room was silent as Varus flicked through pages in the file. He was trying to make Nico uncomfortable, but it wasn’t working. 

“You know, Mr. di Angelo,” he sighed, “we have been tracking this case for a while. It seems like this murderer, serial killer, really, has been taking people out for a while. And strangely, it seems like a lot of these people are connected to you.”

Nico shrugged, “I don’t understand what you’re getting at, Detective.”

“It just doesn’t seem,” Varus paused, “coincidental that people you don’t like seem to end up dead,”

Nico scoffed, “Well, I’m not sure who else you’re referring to,” he said carefully, not wanting to reveal that he knew about anyone else, “but as I said, a lot of people didn’t like Bryce.”

Detective Varus stared at Nico, trying to intimidate him. Nico stared back, refusing to show any kind of weakness,

“What do you do for a living, Nico?” he asked suddenly.

“I’m an artist,” he said, “I have a showing right now, actually, at a gallery in Midtown.”

Varus smiled condescendingly, “That’s nice. And your wife?”

“Wife?” Nico choked.

“You have a wedding ring.”

Nico held up his hand, the silver band around his ring finger glinting under the fluorescent light, and he laughed. Detective Varus seemed surprised by his reaction and seemed to backtrack quickly, “Oh, are you not married? I’m sorry for the assumption.”

“No, I’m married,” Nico reassured, “To my husband.”

Varus froze, his composure crumbling, “Oh, uh, my bad.”

Nico was very entertained by Varus’s sudden loss of confidence. He reveled in the slightly panicked look in his eyes, in the knowledge that Nico had been the one to to catch him off guard. Nico had the upper hand. 

“So, um, what does your  _ husband _ do?” Varus questioned. 

“He’s a doctor,” Nico said.

Nico’s answer seemed to fill Varus with undue confidence, “A doctor, huh? Where does he work?” 

“NYU Langone Hospital.”

“Oh? And what does he do there?”

Nico narrowed his eyes, wary of the sudden questions, “He works in the emergency room a lot, but is usually just an attending doctor.”

“Saving lives?” 

“I’d like to think so,” Nico told him.

Detective Varus smiled coldly and looked at Nico as if he had caught him, “And what would your doctor of a husband think if he found out you are surrounded by so much death?”

Nico wanted to laugh out loud, in that moment, all of his fears had been soothed. These detectives really didn’t have a clue about what was happening.

“He wouldn’t think anything because there really isn’t anything to be said,” Nico stated. 

Detective Varus stared at him and Nico let his lips upturn slightly. Varus caught on immediately and seemed furious. Before he could speak, Nico asked, “Am I free to go?”

“I have a few more questions,” Varus told him.

“I won’t be answering them, I don’t see what help asking me about my husband is to your case. Now, are you charging me with anything?” Nico spoke confidently, pushing away from the table and standing up.

“Well, no-” Varus started.

“Then I’ll be leaving,” sneered Nico heading to the door.

He paused, his hand hovering above the doorknob as he turned his head around to face the detective, flashing him a smirk. He pulled the door open and walked out, confidently moving through the halls of the precinct. Surely what he just did, walking himself out of an interrogation room, was not allowed, but he didn’t care. Just before he left, he stopped at the entrance desk, leaving his name, phone number, and a note for Detective Varus that he could call him anytime if he ever has any real questions, but Nico was certain that he wouldn’t hear anything from him. He was just trying to antagonize the detective. Nico stepped out of the building, immediately walking to the curb and hailing a cab, anxious to get home. 

His ride home seemed eternal and when the cab finally pulled up in front of his building, he flew out of it as soon as it stopped. Nico had no desire to wait for the elevator so he scrambled up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he made it in front of the door to his apartment, he fumbled with the key as he tried to catch his breath.. His hands were shaking slightly, the stress of the interrogation finally setting in. As soon as he pushed the door open and kicked off his boots, Will was rushing up to him.

“Nico! Are you okay?” he asked, his voice laced with panic.

Nico nodded as he moved to hug his husband, wrapping his arms behind Will’s neck and burying his head in his shoulder. 

“What happened? You’re late and you weren’t answering your phone,” Will asked softly.

Nico sighed, pulling away slightly, “I was at the police station.”

Will’s eyes widened, and he grabbed the sides of Nico’s face gently, “Oh my god! Are you hurt?”

The brunette shook his head, “No, they were asking me questions. About Bryce.”

Will dropped his hands from Nico’s face, “And?” he pressed cautiously.

“And nothing. They don’t have anything, they’re stupid,” Nico reassured.

Will let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I am, I promise. But can we cuddle on the couch?” Nico whispered, his cheeks burning. 

The blonde chuckled, “Of course, darling, you don’t have to ask and you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him into the living room. He dropped onto their couch and brought Nico with him. Will laid back all the way and Nico was almost fully on top of him, their legs intertwined and Nico’s face in the crook of Will's neck. They were silent, allowing their anxiety to melt away and for their breathing to synchronize. After another moment, Nico broke the silence, “Thank you,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck.

“For what?” Will whispered.

“For Bryce,” he said, “And Octavian, and Minos, and all of them.”

“Anytime, baby. I’ll kill anyone for you, you just have to ask,” the blonde reassured.

Nico laughed quietly, “You have the entire NYPD thrown for a loop.”

“I’d hope so, it means I’m doing it right,” Will teased.

“Promise me you’ll be careful?” Nico muttered

“I always am, but I promise.”

There was another beat of silence, and then, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up a surprising amount of info for this, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and if anybody has any like, requests, I'll def take those. That sounds kind of cringe but I want to write stuff that people actually want to read.


End file.
